Laxus's Birthday
by Tell87
Summary: It's Bickslow's turn to plan Laxus's Birthday. How does he out do Evergreen and Freed's previous birthday plans and make it verry difficult for them in the future. one shot.


**I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **AN: sorry about the small writing and set out. I uploaded it from my tablets memo pad.**

Soon it would be Laxus's birthday and it was Bickslow's turn to plan the day. He needed to top last years, were Ever had got him tickets to see one of his favorite actresses perform, and a backstage pass to talk to her afterwards. Freed had sulked for five days, because it topped what he had done the year before.

So it was was now a competition and Bickslow would need a little help to pull off the all time bast birthday, that no one will ever beat. He talked to Master and Mira, before putting a lacrama call through to his sister in Bosco.

On the day of Laxus's Birthday, he went downstairs to find Bickslow cooking up a feast of his favorite breakfast foods. There was blueberry pancakes, bacon, spiced scrambled eggs, sausages, hashbrowns, cooked mushrooms and french toast. Bickslow had even stoped by Laxus's favorite bakery and got muffins.

Bickslow handed Laxus a cup of his all time favorite Bosconien coffee. Freed and Evergreen were already sitting down at the table with cups of tea. Laxus sat down and picked up a muffin to tide him over until Bickslow finished cooking. Bickslow brought everything to the table, with the help of his babies, and they all dug in.

Laxus thought it was a good way to start his birthday, and he secretly couldn't wait to see what else Bickslow had in store. Last time it was Bickslow's turn, Laxus got a private lap dance from his favorite dancer at Club Mixy. When everyone was done eating, Bickslow packed everything away and washed up, then joined the others in the lounge room.

Ever gave Laxus a bottle of his favorite 20 year old scotch and Freed gave him some new books, some of the titles included 'The secrets to dragon slayer magic', 'How to cut paperwork time in half' and 'How to infuse Lightning into your cooking'. Bickslow handed Laxus a lacrama filled with new songs from his favorite band. Bickslow had given him a lacrama with their songs for his birthday the first year they met and got Laxus hooked. Laxus could never get hold of their music for himself, but Bickslow seemed to have no trouble getting it.

After having a relaxing massage by a verry lovely masseuse, Laxus had lunch at the guild. He received more birthday wishes and presents from his guild mates. His present from his grandfather was that he didn't have to do any paperwork for today. Laxus then spent the afternoon at the guild relaxing, mostly, Natsu did challenge him to a fight, but was quickly chased away by Bickslow's babies.

As evening aproched Laxus wondered what was going on, because nothing else had happened and he had figured Bickslow had more planed. Suddenly there was a noise from the stage where Master and Mira stood. Master stoped the fighting and Mira explained what was happening. Apparently there was going to be a band performing live. Laxus wondered if this was Bickslow's doing.

Mira and Master left the stage, as the curtains parted and the music started up. It was Laxus's favorite band, playing one of their rock songs. They played a few more songs and then called for Laxus to take a seat directly infront of the stage. They then performed Laxus's all time favorite song of theirs. It was like the lead singer was singing just for him.

Afterwards she came down off the stage and walked over to Laxus. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "happy birthday Laxus".

"Thankyou," Laxus said, a little star struck.

"You should really thank Bickslow. He called in quite a few favors and did some begging," the singer replied.

"I didn't beg," Bickslow stated indignantly as he came up behind her.

"Beg, beg," his babies chimed.

"Really, because I remember someone on the lacrama saying, please sis you gotta do this for me. I'll do anything," she laughed.

"Anything, anything," the babies eccoed.

"See they remember," she said.

"Saying you'll do anything for Missy is a bad idea Bicks" stated one of the band members, as they all came over.

Freed and Ever and joined the group and introductions were made.

"You never told me it was your sister's band," Laxus said.

"You never asked," Bickslow replyed, laughing like a maniac and poking his tongue out.

Evergreeen and Freed were both cranky at Bickslow for months as they couldn't come up with any ideas to top that one. Laxus loved it so much he promised Bickslow he wouldn't zap him for a month. It lasted 4 days, before Bickslow pissed off Laxus enough to forget his promise and send a lightning bolt his way.

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I would love to hear what you think.**


End file.
